Stormflight: The Final Battle
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Fourth and final installment to the Stormflight series! Set one year after Stormflight: The Next Generation. Gingka and the others have been retired for the past 11 months, but the DNA has returned! Can the Warriors regroup and be ready fast enough to stop the DNA from taking over the world? GinMado, ZeRen, KyoHika, EiMa!
1. Prologue

**Wow, I've really missed writing and posting this story!**

**Gingka: Great, here we go again.**

**Me:-smacks Gingka in the head- Shut up and do the disclaimer, pessimist.**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warriors and their suits and stuff.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**NOTE: If you have not read the previous three Stormflight stories, you should not be here reading this one just yet! You may not know exactly what is going on here! So, to help you out, here are the urls in order of the previous three stories.**

**#1: Stormflight: Together We Stand: ** s/8718201/1/Stormflight-Together-We-Stand

**#2: Stormflight: Return of the Warrior: ** s/8905536/1/Stormflight-Return-of-the-Warrior

**#3: Stormflight: The Next Generation: ** s/9386020/1/Stormflight-The-Next-Generation

**Don't read this story until you have read those three! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

They were legends. Everyone in Japan knew their names, knew their story. The rest of the world, however, had yet to hear anything more than rumors of them, had yet to even see their faces. And that was how they hoped to keep it. Their intent after that one particular day in mid-summer was to at last be able to hang up their systems and be normal, to spend time with the families they had created in the middle of it all, the friends and allies that they had gained. Unfortunately for them, however, this was not to last.

"Gingka! You have to come see this!" Madoka's voice called from inside.

The redhead flipping burgers on the grill outside sighed and stepped inside after telling the twins battling in the backyard stadium to keep an eye on the grill.

"What is it?" he asked, entering the living room.

Madoka merely pointed at the TV screen.

"_Reports of DNA activity have been popping up around the world. Several government buildings have already been broken into, and a few have been taken over. It's a nonstop blitz of attacks, and the world is only asking one thing: Who will stop them?_"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gingka exclaimed, running his fingers through his blazing red hair in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, Madoka. I don't know." Gingka sighed, returning to the grill.

The brunette watched as her husband closed the sliding glass door behind him, her turquoise eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong, Dad?" a redhaired teenage girl asked, catching her silver and orange bey out of the air.

"Nothing, Anashi." Gingka replied shortly, reopening the grill and flipping a few more burgers.

Anashi raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the stadium.

"Want to go again?" she asked her brown-haired brother, who was standing across the stadium.

"I'm kinda getting tired of battling. Hey, let's climb on the roof and jump into the rosebushes!" he suggested.

Anashi grinned. "Arashi, that's one of the best ideas you've had all day! Let's go!"

The two ran around the corner of the house and disappeared. However, Gingka took no notice, staring absentmindedly into the flames of the grill.

"Dad! You're burning the food!" the voices of his twin children snapped the redhead out of his daze.

"Oh, man! Someone get me a plate, quickly!" Gingka called, turning off the grill and trying to salvage what he could of the food.

Anashi and Arashi laughed and ran to help.

"Here, take these in to your mother and see what she can do with them." Gingka said once they had cleaned up his mess.

"Alright." Anashi took the plate from her father's hands and watched worriedly as he took of his apron and laid it down on a chair before heading for the back gate to their yard.

"Where are you going, Dad?" the redhead asked.

"To talk to Kyoya." he replied, disappearing through the gate.

The twins glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow. It was rare that their father would go to the Tategami home to just talk. The last time he had done that, and every time before that, something big had happened, something that had changed practically everything.

"Let's ask mom about it." Arashi suggested.

Anashi nodded and followed her brother inside.

* * *

"Takeshi!"

The greenette glanced up from the stadium he was training in.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hagane!" he greeted, catching his silver and dark blue bey out of the stadium and running to open the gate for Gingka.

"Is your dad here?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, he's out back." Takeshi said. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him." Gingka said, stepping past the teen and heading to the backyard.

"Oh, okay." Takeshi said, confused. He watched Gingka disappear into the backyard, then turned and ran off towards the Hagane home.

"Hey Gingka! What, come to challenge me again?" Kyoya smirked, coming out of the shed as his rival entered the backyard.

Gingka sighed. "No, it's more serious than that."

"Oh no, you have to be kidding me." Kyoya said. "It can't be!"

Gingka closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "There's no mistake from the news reports. The DNA is back, even after all our efforts to get rid of them."

"Then it looks like we may have a long hike up the mountain ahead of us." Kyoya sighed.

Gingka smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so. Round up the others, we're going to need some time to get back in sync."

* * *

"Is it ready?" Argo growled, entering a dimly-lit room.

"Yes sir. With these heavily-armored versions, hopefully the most that will happen to them is that they will get knocked over. We still have to test them though." a DNA technician reported.

"And you installed the newer weaponry and control systems?"

"Of course we did. This software should allow them to think on their own, rather then us having to react. They are also faster, and-" Argo cut him off.

"Good, test one out."

"Right now?"

"Of course. We need them in the air before our enemies can react."

"Well, we don't have any ways to test them, but you might want to see this." the technician pressed a button and the robot in front of him slowly lifted into the air, flames shooting from its feet.

"I'm impressed!"

"Thank you sir. We have finally caught up in technology, and now, even they can't stop us."

"That had better be true. We thought that before, remember?"

"Yes sir, but this time I'm sure of it: They will not be able to defeat these new robots, not with their heavier armor and high level of defense concerning their motors, which we unfortunately had to switch from electric to fuel-powered. However, they are highly efficient, and the fuel gives them a bit more power, enough to power the jets on their feet at the same time as their weaponry, we hope."

Argo grinned evilly. "Then, since you don't have any ways to test them in this dump of a base, let's test them in the field."

"Sir?"

"Send a squadron of them to attack Tokyo itself. I think that will be sufficient testing for us."

"Of course sir."

* * *

"Kira!" Argo called as he reached his office.

"Yes, Master Argo?" the pastel-haired blader replied, entering the room.

"What is the status? Still quiet?"

"Yes sir, we have not detected any activity for the last eleven months, as before."

"Good. Then they seem to be sleeping and won't know what just hit them."

* * *

"Alright, you never call us all together at once. What's up?" Kenta asked, walking up to the rest of the group, who had met in the forest, just next to the wall around Snowy Mountain.

"The DNA is back." Gingka sighed.

"What?" the rest of the group, minus Kyoya, yelled.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Titi said.

Gingka looked down at the ground.

"You're not joking… What do we do?" Kenta asked.

Gingka raised his eyes and looked around at the group.

"There's only one thing we can do." he replied.

"We're not getting any younger you know, we can't keep this up forever." Dynamis spoke up.

"I know, but it's our only choice. Our kids have gotten much stronger, but they still can't save the world. Zero and his friends probably have a pretty good chance, but not with how bad it was last time." Gingka replied.

"Then we have to do it." Aguma sighed.

"Yes, we do. It's our only choice." Chris replied.

"We laid it down, but how hard can it really be to pick it back up?" Yuki spoke up.

"The world needs us. More than ever before, probably." King said.

"Then, are we all together?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, we all know what to do." Ryuga smirked.

"Then let's do it." Kyoya said.

Gingka grinned. "I thought you guys would all be eager. Let's go!"

"Let's bring back the Steel Warriors."

* * *

**Me: Dun dun duuun!-dramatic music-**

**Gingka: What?! I thought we defeated the DNA for good!**

**Me: Then I wouldn't have a plotline!**

**Gingka: You don't need a plotline!**

**Me: Yes I do! Look, as much as we both dislike the DNA, they really help the story along. Now shut up. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Reawakening

**This chapter was a fun one to write. Oh wait, they're all fun to write! XD Gingka!**

**Gingka:-sighs- Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warrior systems and the plotline.**

* * *

"Tamashii, open bay doors."

Silence.

"Passcode Stormflight."

"Welcome, Agent. It has been a long time." The computer said as the doors opened to reveal the darkened landing bay of the Steel Warriors' headquarters.

"No kidding. Can we get some lights in here?" Yuki asked.

"Of course." Tamashii replied, as the room was flooded with lights.

"Well, that looks dusty." Kenta commented, looking around at the helicopters, which were covered in a large plastic sheet.

"It has been almost a year since we were here." Titi said.

"Yeah, and I honestly hoped to never have to come back here." Gingka sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love the flying and high-tech stuff, but let's knock the DNA out as fast as we can this time, alright? I'm done with having to save the world, I just want to be able to relax with my family."

"I know what you mean. Let's do it!" Kyoya said.

"We need to do a test run to make sure everything works. Meet me in the training room." Yuki said, becoming the first to enter the elevator and pressing button to take the group down to their dorm rooms.

"Error, object blocking elevator shaft. Returning to Landing Bay." Tamashii reported.

"Well, we could always take the stairs and fix the elevator later?" Kenta laughed as the group exited the elevator.

"Yeah, guess so!" Gingka chuckled, leading the way towards another door.

"Great, our hinges are rusty." the redhead grunted a few minutes later as he attempted to open the door. "Ryuga, Kyoya, come help me with this."

"Right." the two nodded and grabbed onto the edge of the door, pulling it open.

Gingka brushed his hands off against his jeans and peered into the dark stairwell.

"Tamashii, lights in the stairwell please."

"My sensors indicate a short circuit in the wires. Stairwell lights cannot be turned on at this time." the computer replied.

"Great. Watch your step guys." Gingka muttered, disappearing into the darkness with the others following close behind.

"How far down have we gone?" Kenta asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Gingka replied, feeling along the wall until he came to a door. "Let's find out, shall we?" the redhead pushed open the door, which fell off its hinges.

"Note to self: Keep door hinges oiled." Ryuga said, writing on an imaginary piece of paper.

"No kidding. Tamashii, lights!" Gingka called, causing the room to be flooded with white light.

"Ughh, it just had to be this room." Gingka muttered, turning around.

The other Legendary Bladers laughed and left the medical room.

"Alright, so if my memory is correct, the next door we find should be the lounge, and the one below that is our dorms." Gingka said, keeping his hand on the wall.

"Sounds right to me." Kyoya said.

"Is it really that hard to remember after living here for twelve years? Aguma asked.

Gingka laughed. "I guess not."

* * *

"Hey Madoka!"

"Ryo! What brings you here?" Madoka asked as she stepped aside to let the older Hagane in.

"The news. Is Gingka here?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, I think he was out in the backyard with the kids, but it's been too quiet for the last hour for them to still be there. He already knows about the DNA's return though." Madoka replied, leading the way through the house and to the backyard.

"That's not what I was referring to." Ryo said. "Something else has come up, but I'm not sure whether or not I want him to know about it."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, turning to face the redhead.

"It seems that the DNA has upgraded their robots, and they're a lot bulkier, can fly, and have more advanced weaponry. They're attacking Tokyo as we speak."

Madoka placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. "You're kidding! Already, even with the Warriors' defenses in place?"

"Yes. They took those out rather quickly or found a way around them, but we need to warn Gingka and the others." Ryo said.

"But now I don't want to let them go. What if they get hurt, or worse?" Madoka said as she continued leading the way to the backyard.

"That will be their choice." Ryo sighed. "It's not like we can stop them, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Madoka laughed.

"Hi Grandpa Ryo!" the twins greeted as the two entered the backyard.

"Hey guys!" Ryo ruffled their hair as they came over.

"Did Gingka go somewhere?" Madoka asked, looking around the backyard and seeing no sign of the redhead.

"He said he had something to do with the others." Arashi replied.

"What others?" Madoka asked.

"The Others." Anashi said.

"Oh, the other Legendary Bladers? Great, I was half-hoping not to hear that." Madoka sighed.

"Yeah, he didn't say what they were doing though." Anashi said.

"Probably heading back up to their base to reawaken the Steel Warriors." Ryo said.

* * *

The door creaked as it made an attempt to slide open. A pair of hands appeared, gripping the edges of the partially-opened door and forcing it open.

"Tamashii, lights!" Gingka called as he stepped into the room where he had slept during the long DNA occupation.

The lights flooded the room, which was empty.

Gingka dusted off a screen on the wall and slid his fingers across it, causing it to light up. His golden-brown eyes narrowed as he peered at the screen through the layer of dirt still covering it, searching for a particular button. His lips curved upward into a smile as he spotted the small symbol in the bottom corner of the screen: the lightning bolt crossed over a feather.

The redhead paused for a moment, his finger hovering over the insignia as he wondered whether or not this really was the best idea. However, the decision was quickly made, and the small design lit up even brighter through the dirt as he touched it with his finger.

"Activated." the computer reported as he turned, hearing the small whoosh of a door opening smoothly.

"Well, at least that door isn't stuck." Gingka smiled as a large cylinder rose out of the ground, another control panel lighting up on its front. The Pegasus wielder rapidly keyed in the requested passcode, and the inside of the cylinder lit up to reveal the black boots, long blue coat, and dusty, but still shining metal face that he had worn so many times.

"Retract Stormflight system." Gingka ordered, brushing dust off of the shining metal face. Only now did the Legendary Blader realize how much he had actually missed saying those words.

"Error, system joints are locked."

"Great. This one I can't force, either. Yuki!"

"Let me guess, yours needs a bit of work before it'll work too?" Yuki laughed, entering the room.

"Yeah." Gingka chuckled. "With all of the other stuff that rusted over and stopped working, I should have guessed that our suits would have as well."

"Well, at least oil doesn't rust." Yuki replied, stepping over and keying in a passcode that sent the cylinder and suit it contained back down into the floor and all the way up to his lab two floors above.

"I'll get working on our suits while you guys get working on the rest of the base. The others already went to my lab." Yuki said as he and Gingka headed upstairs.

"Alright, I'll just grab some oil from your lab and a harness from the training room, and then I'll get that elevator working." Gingka replied.

"I'll have Tamashii lock it in place so it doesn't fall on you." Yuki chuckled.

Gingka laughed. "Yeah, that would be preferable. Hey, should we get the others from the village to help?"

"We built this ourselves, we fought the DNA ourselves, and we closed down the Warriors by ourselves. I think we can continue it on our own." Ryuga's voice sounded from above.

"Well, yeah, but we don't have to do all of this ourselves." Chris replied.

"Let's get as much done as we can until a little before sunset, then we can go get them and bring them all here before the sun sets." Gingka said.

"Sounds good to me. Catch!" Kyoya called.

"Ow! Stop throwing things! What was that, anyway?" Aguma asked, listening to the clanging as whatever Kyoya had thrown continued down the stairwell.

"A bottle of oil for the doors. You'll have to go get it." Kyoya replied.

"I'll do it, I was going to get a harness from the training room to fix the elevator anyway." Gingka said, starting down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Kenta called.

"Don't worry, I will!" Gingka replied, jumping on the rail and sliding down the rest of the way, jumping off once he reached the bottom.

"Tamashii, lights!" he called, flooding the training room with light.

The redhead let out a low whistle. "This room needs a ton of work. I knew we should have taken down the flight tunnel before leaving. At least we drained the pools." he chuckled, finding the oil can that Kyoya had dropped and using it to loosen the hinges on the storage closet.

* * *

"I can't wait here forever, I have to know what they're doing." Madoka said, looking up at the mountain in the distance.

"I'll go with you." the twins volunteered.

"We don't know exactly where their headquarters are, and it's getting dark. I say we gather some supplies first if we're going to go up there at all." Ryo spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go." Madoka said, turning to the house. "They'll probably want to stay there overnight, so we need to bring some sleeping bags and stuff. I don't know if they cleaned out everything when they locked up the base eleven months ago, but we'd better come prepared anyway."

"I'll go grab my navigation stuff from my house." Ryo said, exiting the gate.

"I'll go get Takeshi and Mrs. Tategami!" Anashi volunteered, running off.

"Arashi, go get the Kuroganes." Madoka ordered as she entered the house.

"On it." Arashi followed his sister out the gate.

* * *

"What, are the Warriors scared or something? Where are they?" Argo growled, watching the images of frightened people running in Tokyo.

"Who knows? They haven't been seen since a couple of weeks after they drove us out." Ian replied.

"What if we attacked the village where they lived? They probably returned there instead of staying in Tokyo to deal with the paparazzi and stuff." Selen spoke up.

"I like your thinking sister, but we need to make sure they are actually there before we send forces to that location. If they aren't, then we will be separating our forces for no good reason." Argo said.

"You almost sound scared of the Warriors." Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"We have reasons to be cautious when dealing with them. You saw how quickly we lost once they regrouped and attacked. As much as I hate to admit it, they are a force to be reckoned with, and probably always will be." Argo growled.

"We'll defeat them this time, even if we have to kill them off one by one and slowly drain their hope away." Selen smirked. "Shall I send a robot or two to investigate that village?"

"Yes, but make sure they aren't seen." Argo said.

"Got it." Selen grinned evilly and turned to a keyboard, rapidly typing in a few commands before glancing up at the screen and watching two of their heavily-armored robots break off and head in the direction of the small, unsuspecting village.

* * *

"Alright, is that everything we need?" Madoka asked, looking around at the group in front of her, with their piles of stuff.

"I think so." Hikaru replied, looking through the backpack on the ground in front of her. "Yup, it's all here."

"Madoka, I'm back!" Gingka's voice called from the front yard.

"We were just about to come and try to find your base." Madoka said, setting down the backpack she was holding.

"Oh, well that's perfect then! I had just come back to get you guys. We're all going to the base, I suspect that the DNA will attack here at some point." Gingka replied as he entered the room.

"Gingka!" Kenta's voice called from outside.

"What?" Gingka turned as the Sagittario wielder ran inside.

"Yuki's sensors at the base just picked up two of the DNA robots headed here."

"You're kidding!" Gingka's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't think they'd come sniff us out here so soon, when they just showed up on the other side of the world!"

"Umm, Gingka?" Ryo spoke up.

"Yeah?" Gingka turned to face his father.

"There was a news report on after you left saying that the DNA was attacking Tokyo."

Gingka froze, a look of shock appearing on his face. "N-no way! We have less time than I thought!" he exclaimed. "And only half of us are here, the others are at the base getting everything working!"

"We can deal with two robots." Kyoya said. "Even if they are a bit more beefed up than the others we fought before."

"Yeah, get Chris and Ryuga, quickly! The hard part will probably be protecting the others." Gingka said.

"Got it." Kenta said, running off.

Gingka ran a hand through his fiery hair. "Looks like this fight is going to be more eventful and intense than the last one."

"What should we do?" Zero asked.

"Stay here and protect everyone. The robots may come after you guys, and we don't have our suits at the moment, they needed repairs from being in storage. Be careful." Gingka replied, stepping outside.

"Be safe, Gingka." Madoka said.

* * *

"_Yuki, where are those robots you mentioned?"_ Gingka's voice came through the speakers in the main control room.

"They're at the far southern side of the village, they probably came from the group that is apparently attacking Tokyo." Yuki replied.

"_Alright, have the others go there."_

"On it." Yuki replied.

* * *

"Ready?" Gingka whispered into his communications unit as he hid in the bushes, watching the two robots as they stalked the village.

"Yeah." Kyoya silently raised his launcher.

"One strike, take them out." Gingka said.

"Got it." Kenta, Titi, and King replied.

All at once, the five bladers leapt out of the bushes and launched.

* * *

"Whoa!" Selen exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, they're there! And look, they don't seem to have their toys with them!" Argo laughed.

"Take them out!" Ian exclaimed.

* * *

"Whoa!" Gingka dove back into the bushes as one of the robots suddenly began firing at him.

"Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

The two Legendary Beys attacked together, sending one of the robots flying into a tree.

"Yeah! We got him!" Gingka exclaimed, punching the air.

"No way!" Titi exclaimed as the robot stepped out of the dust cloud and again began firing.

"They have stronger armor than last time!" King exclaimed.

"No kidding! Kyoya, Kenta?" Gingka glanced at the two greenettes.

"On it!" they replied.

"Sagittario, Diving Flame!"

"Leone, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Pegasus, Lightspeed Storm Bringer!"

"Let's go, Titi!" King exclaimed.

"Right!" the Quetzalcoatl blader replied.

"Ares, King of Thundersword!"

"Quetzalcoatl, Ascent Spark!"

An explosion filled the clearing in the forest.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Yes, yes i did just leave you guys hanging off a cliff. Have fun! XD**

**Gingka: You are evil...**

**Me: How many times do i have to- You know what? Forget it. See you all next chapter!**


	3. The Warriors' Return

**I'm back, after I think, what, two weeks of not updating this story? Ah well, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it.**

**Gingka:-mutters something under breath-**

**Me: Hey, I actually don't have a way planned to almost-kill you in this story, Mr. Grumpy-face.**

**Gingka: You'll come up with something. Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only the Steel Warriors and her OCs.**

* * *

"How did it go?" Yuki asked as Gingka and the others entered the control room.

"Badly. It took us forever to take them out." Gingka replied.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. They have stronger armor, they're faster, everything has been upgraded." Gingka replied with a sigh, collapsing into a chair nearby.

"Then we do what we've always done." Yuki said.

"Can you manage it?" Gingka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki grinned. "I built the suits, I've upgraded them several times, I can upgrade them again to counter these new DNA robots. I just need all the information we can get on them, so that I know their capabilities."

"If my suit is ready, then consider it done." Gingka replied.

"It's almost ready. I just have to reattach a few things and put in fuel cells." Yuki replied.

"Good. I'm going to get back to work on cleaning up stuff then." Gingka said, getting up and walking out the door to the elevator, which had now been repaired.

* * *

"Sir, we have the test results from the village now."

"Excellent! And?"

"It took five of them using their beys at full power to take them out, and they had to do it one at a time."

"Their beys?" Argo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They were not in their suits, and did not seem to even have them at the time."

Argo grinned. "Then we strike everywhere, cripple everything we can, and try to take over before the Warriors can make their move!"

"Understood sir."

"Nothing will stop us now. It would take nothing short of a miracle for the Warriors to be able to save the entire world from our forces at once. Our relentless attacking will pay off, our years of work will finally be worth it!" Argo laughed.

* * *

"Don't overwork yourself." Madoka said, coming up behind Gingka.

The redhead turned from putting the stairwell door back on its hinges.

"I won't." he replied.

Madoka slid her arms around the Pegasus blader's neck from behind.

"Can I help?"

Gingka smiled at the words.

"If you can tap these hinges back into place, then go right ahead." he said, handing the brunette a hammer and stepping aside, holding the door in place while Madoka reached up and hammered the hinges into place.

Once the door was on, Gingka and Madoka high-fived before pulling each other close and kissing.

"Eww alert!" Arashi and Anashi yelled from their position cleaning the rotors of a nearby helicopter.

Gingka opened his eyes long enough to roll them before closing them again and pulling Madoka even closer.

"Double eww alert!" the twins called, covering their eyes as Ryuga and Kyoya walked in.

"Hey Hagane, care to take a few seconds away from your family to come help?" Ryuga called, but got ignored.

Ryuga stepped over and tapped Gingka on the shoulder, causing the redhead to jump and break out of the kiss.

"Yes, Ryuga?" he asked, letting go of Madoka, who quickly walked over to help the twins.

"Yuki's finished the Stormflight suit. We need your help to get the flight tunnel back up."

"Oh, Okay, I'm on it." Gingka said, following his rivals out the door.

* * *

"Now we can finally do this!" Kenta exclaimed a few minutes later, looking at the fallen tunnel laying in several pieces in front of them.

Gingka grinned. "Tamashii! Activate Stormflight system!"

"Activate Wildwind system."

"Activate Dragonfang system."

"Activate Firearrow system!"

Right on cue, as smooth as usual, the four helmets slammed shut.

"This is smaller than I remember. Was the info screen always this close to my face?" Gingka asked, narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the semi-dark interior of his helmet.

"It does seem a lot closer, doesn't it?" Kenta commented.

"Let's just get this flight tunnel up. We have work to do." Ryuga reminded them as his jetpacks slid smoothly into place.

"Take it easy guys, we haven't done this in a while." Gingka cautioned as his own jetpacks clicked into position.

"Yeah, yeah, Hagane. Let's go!" Ryuga exclaimed as the streamlined, silver-colored gadget on his back roared into life, sending him careening for the ceiling.

"Ryuga! Be careful!" Gingka called as the orange-clad Warrior narrowly evaded hitting the ceiling.

"Shut up, Hagane." Ryuga growled, struggling to regain control of his own flight path.

Gingka chuckled and carefully lifted off, his jetpacks blazing silently behind him. Kyoya and Kenta did the same as Ryuga regained control and glided over to one section of the twisted object in front of them.

"Alright, let's put it up in the order we fly through it, like we did when we first set it up." Gingka decided, grabbing one of the cables that held a section of the training tunnel and waiting while Kyoya grabbed another. Kenta ad Ryuga soon had the other two corners, and they lifted it into the air right as Zero came down with Ren and Eiichi.

"Well, isn't this a familiar sight to see!" Zero called.

Stormflight half-turned to look over his shoulder at the Ifrit wielder.

"Feels good to be doing this again, as much as I'd rather be done with it." he said, hooking the end of the cable he was holding onto a loop on the ceiling and tying it in place.

"No kidding." Firearrow said, tying his own cable up and zipping around the room a couple of times before landing next to the next section.

Dragonfang chuckled under his breath as he did a couple of aerial loops before landing across from Firearrow, a huge grin plastered on his face underneath the menacing metallic mask he wore.

"Wait for us!" the group was joined by Lizardflight, Jadebolt, Warlord, and Scythestrike as they began to lift the next section into place.

* * *

By the time Madoka, Ryo, and the Hagane twins reached the training room, half of the tunnel was in place, and the groups lifting the next two sections into place. They flew in perfect sync, spiraling around each other, leaving behind trails of heat and wisps of smoke and steam from their jetpacks. Spiraling black figures danced across the floor from the places they had touched down on or taken off from, as section after section was lifted, snapped into the previous one, and tied to the ceiling. Calls for replacement cables resounded every once in a while, as Cosmicbark and Warriorbelt zipped back and forth between the stairwell and the hovering Warriors.

"Wow, you guys worked fast!" Ryo exclaimed.

Gingka glanced down from his position tying a cable into place.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised that we got this much done this fast." he replied, tightening the knot he had tied and bolting the cable into place.

"Well, there are ten of us." Kyoya grunted, helping to lift the next section into place.

"We're out of spare cable, so I sure hope that you guys don't need any more!" Yuki called, handing the last section off to Ryuga.

"Great, that's just what I needed to hear." Stormflight's metallic voice said sarcastically. "Any way we can get more? We're going to need it for something eventually."

"Couldn't we use the ones from our suits?" Lizardflight grunted as he pulled a knot tight.

Cosmicbark shook his head. "No, these cables are about twice as thick as the ones we use regularly. We can't use the ones from our suits."

"We'll figure out something." Scythestrike muttered.

"Well, now that we're done, we can move on. That last section should hold well enough, the cables aren't too bad."

"Then it's off to get some snow and ice!" King said, landing and retracting his helmet.

"Great, my favorite." Ryuga groaned, doing the same and heading for the elevator.

"We also need a team to monitor the DNA's movements, and a group to contact our allies around the world." Gingka spoke up, landing next to Madoka.

"I can monitor, if you mean just kinda watching the screen and keeping track of stuff." Madoka volunteered.

"And I can help!" Maru spoke up.

"That would be great! Then I can have more of us on other things!" Gingka grinned at the two mechanics. "You know where the control room is."

"Off we go then!" Madoka exclaimed, striding off towards the elevator doors.

"Yeah, you do have a whole group here. Give us something to do while we're here, otherwise we're just sitting around!" Zero exclaimed.

Gingka turned to the group. "You're right! Even with just you guys here, we've still got an army!"

"Awaiting orders, sir!" Arashi and Anashi said in sync, then giggled.

"Hmm… Anyone under twenty, go grab a wheelbarrow from the landing bay and start carting as much snow and ice as you can carry down here." Gingka ordered.

"Let's go guys!" Takeshi exclaimed, running off.

"Zero, you might as well supervise them."

"Got it." Zero said, following.

"Ren, you can join Madoka and Maru in the control room, there will be plenty of work for you there."

"On it."

"Kite, Eight, and Shinobu… Hmm… How about you guys start filling up the pools with the snow and ice that the others are bringing down?"

"Right, got it."

"Takanosuke, Sakyo, look around the base and see if there's anything else that needs repair or cleaning up."

"Alright, let's go!"

"What, no job for me?" Ryo joked.

Gingka grinned. "Care to call a few of our allies? I think that's the last job we really need done!"

"Yessir!" Ryo saluted and strode off, leaving a chuckling Gingka behind him.

"Alright, Warriors!"

The other nine bladers doing various tasks around the base paused for a moment to listen to their helmet communicators.

"I've assigned the rest of our group to the tasks that we needed done, so we're free to get out there and collect some data! Be careful, don't get caught, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill, I've said it a gazillion times. Got it?"

"Yeah! Anything is better than shoveling this stupid snow!" Ryuga exclaimed, earning several laughs from the others.

Gingka grinned. "Then you know what to do! Warriors, go!"

"Look out!" Eiichi and Takeshi ducked as the colorful streaks of flame darted past, heading out the open doors of the landing bay and into action.

* * *

"Sir, we have some new intel, just in."

"Yes?" Argo half-turned from the screen he was looking at to face the DNA worker standing behind him, although he was certain of what the greenette had to say.

"We have confirmation from our forest units that the Warriors are back in action, and they seem to be at full capabilities."

"Well, it took them long enough. The question now is, can they catch up? Several countries are already occupied." Argo smirked evilly.

"_I assume you're referring to the small ones marked in red on my screen, which will be just as easy for us to free as they were for you to take over."_

"Ahh, Hagane. Long time no see." Argo smirked, turning to the screen as the redhead's face appeared.

"_I had hoped that it would be longer, say, never again?" _Gingka half-growled.

"Oh, you should have expected us to come back." Argo smirked. "We still have many chances to take over the world, and this one seemed to be the winning opportunity."

"_Seemed to be. I promise you, it won't be. We've been doing this for twenty-four years now, Argo, and you still haven't learned, apparently."_

"You're the ones who haven't learned!" Argo spat. "When will you give up? It's hopeless!"

"_I've proven that idea wrong time and time again. Like I said, twenty-four years, and you still haven't learned. Even after our major comeback only a year ago, have you already forgotten the taste of defeat? Apparently we need to feed it to you again."_

"Oh, you're going to be the ones fed defeat, while we will be feasting on victory!"

"_Try me. I dare you. You have absolutely no clue just what we're capable of."_

"Oh really? Have you already forgotten the little taste of intel that you got less than twenty-four hours ago? We have much more capability than you ever dreamed of!"

"_You mean your little pathetic toys that you call threatening robots? All those are is a bunch of scrap metal tacked onto the old one, as well as the slightly more advanced, but still outdated flight capabilities. Face it Argo, you're far behind us in technology."_ Gingka said, then terminated the connection.

"Man, when did you get so cold and disapproving of everything Argo has to say?" Kenta laughed.

Gingka grinned under his helmet. "I only learned from the best." he chuckled.

"And that would be…?"

"Me, duh. I used those lines first. The word 'Pathetic' should have been an immediate giveaway." Ryuga spoke up.

"Hey, can we cut the chatter? There's a robot squadron just below us." Yuki said suddenly.

"Right, on it." Gingka said.

"Wheee!" Titi and King exclaimed, diving straight down.

Gingka and the others laughed and followed.

"Don't kill yourselves now!" Gingka called.

"We won't!" Came the immediate reply.

"Take them out, but don't destroy all of them. If we can power one down, we can use it to figure out their capabilities!" Yuki said.

"Right!"

"Ready?" Gingka called.

"WEDF in delta formation, now… Go!"


	4. Analysis

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update, as i didn't have time last week to get this chapter written. However, the epicness in this chapter will hopefully make up for the lack of updating in the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Yuki, now that we've fought them for a while, what do we have?"

"Well, their armor is at least twice as thick as before, and we can't cut through it with this level of speed, even with our cables. The most we have been able to do is tangle them up and smash them against a tree, which seems to work, but carries the risk of an explosion, as they seem to be run on fuel rather than battery fact that we've caused a few splotches of fuel on the ground proves this, although i'd need a sample of the fuel to know exactly what they run on, and i don't have something to gather a sample in right now."

"Then we need to keep that in mind and bring a few test tubes for our next encounter. Any easier way of defeating them? Also, if we could capture one and take it to our base, that would be a huge asset."

"We have to disable the tracking device on them first if we want to take them back to base, as well as their visual capabilities. The problem with that is that i have absolutely no clue where the tracking device is."

"They've probably suspected that we will try to capture one, so they will have planned for that and hidden the tracking device deep within the robot. If we want to disable it, we will have to do some analytical work in the field." Scythestrike spoke up.

"Our beys seemed more effective than our cables and the W.E.D.F." Firearrow observed.

"Then we need to launch, right?" Lizardflight suggested.

"Yeah, but hurry so that we can regain formation." Stormflight replied, unhooking Dragonfang's cable from his belt and flying straight up as Dragonfang did likewise.

"Let it Rip!"

"They've launched their beys. Took them long enough to figure out that their pesky little spinning technique won't work against our robots." Selen reported.

"But still, it's rather impressive that they did manage to take out quite a few of the squad by smashing them into things. That takes a lot of force." Argo said.

"Well, that's why we put data analyzers into our robots: So that we could figure out how to combat the Warriors." Ian smirked.

"Our amazing plot will work this time, they can be sure of that!" Enzo exclaimed, typing rapidly and sending new battle orders to the robots.

"Alright guys, we have work to do." Stormflight said as Pegasus smashed into a robot and sent it flying.

"And that is?" Warriorbelt said.

"Don't die. Watch out for those machine guns, we don't know if they can pierce our suits or not, and i'd really rather not find out."

"If you can collect a bullet or two, do so so that i can analyze them and find out what kind they are." Cosmicbark spoke up.

"They've got rockets!" Warlord reported suddenly as he darted to the side to avoid getting hit.

"Keep your distance!" Stormflight ordered.

"L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

"Fly up, now!" Stormflight ordered as Ryuga's bey dove down towards the robots, smashing one into the ground.

"Let's give them a little surprise, shall we?" Ian smirked, pressing a button. Instantly, all of the robots held their mechanical arms out to the side and froze in place.

"Stay back. We don't know what they may be about to do." Stormflight ordered, holding up a hand to signal his allies to stop.

"No way! Gahh, sometimes i really hate the DNA!" Cosmicbark exclaimed as each robot launched bey after bey into battle, greatly inhibiting the movement of the ten Legendary Beys on the ground.

"How many are there?" Stormflight asked, ordering Pegasus to attack at the same time.

"At least a thousand! Each of those robots had to have launched around fifty beys!" Cosmicbark reported.

"Well, if i can win a hundred bey battle, then we all can! Go, Pegasus! Send them flying!"

"Oh, i don't think so." Selen smirked, pressing another button.

"Gahh! What was that?!" Wildwind exclaimed as Leone was sent flying by an explosion.

"The beys have miniature bombs on them! This just got a lot harder!" Cosmicbark exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Firearrow asked.

"Scythestrike, i need a plan of attack, and quickly. Cosmicbark, get back to base and start working on some sort of analytical software. Have Madoka help you with it if you need her. Jadebolt, take Warlord and Lizardflight and fly east for about five hundred feet. Dragonfang, you're with me. We're going to use our most powerful special moves to keep them occupied while Scythestrike comes up with a plan. Wildwind, block the robots' vision with as much dust as you can kick up. Everyone else, fly up as high as it is safe to or fly five hundred feet away. I'll need you ready for action on my command. Let's go!" Stormflight said, rocketing up high into the air.

"They're splitting up." Selen said, surprised.

"Cosmicbark's breaking away from the others and leaving." Enzo reported.

"Follow him!" Argo ordered.

"On it!" Ian said, sending the command to two of the robots.

"Oh no you don't!" Firearrow and Warriorbelt exclaimed, quickly crossing cables and wrapping the two robots around each other.

"That's brilliant!" Scythestrike said as the flames from the robot's jets ignited their fuel supplies, causing an explosion which Firearrow and Warriorbelt narrowly evaded.

"Cosmicbark, new orders: Start working on some sort of flamethrower for our suits. We've just found a weakness." Stormflight said, watching as the rest of his allies got into their assigned positions.

"L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Descends!"

"Pegasus, Lightning Strike Storm!"

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Whoa!" Selen exclaimed.

"We've completely lost all visual contact! I can't see a thing!" Ian exclaimed.

"Switch to heat vision!" Argo ordered.

"Switching." Enzo said, typing rapidly.

"It's no good! The heat created by L-Drago's special move is blocking all of our heat vision!" Ian said a few minutes later.

"Then there's only one option left." Argo growled.

Ian sighed. "Pulling robots out of battle with the Warriors."

"Still, that was a good battle. They weren't able to take them out very easily." Selen sighed.

"No, they weren't. They only took out about ten out of the fifty we sent." Enzo said.

"Well then, a success is what we can call it." Argo smirked."We just need to work on visional tactics for when they create a low-visibility situation like they just did."

"That shouldn't be too hard. We do have the technology for more than just heat vision." Ian said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Then get our scientists to work on this new data." Argo ordered.

Ian nodded, got up, and left.

"They're retreating." Wildwind said, surprised.

"Follow them! We can find out where their base is!" Stormflight ordered.

"I only have enough fuel left to return to base." Firearrow said.

"Same here." The rest of the Warriors reported.

"Great." Stormflight sighed. "Return to base. We'll refuel and be sure to have a way to follow them next time. We used up more fuel than i thought in that battle."

"Well, we did have jetpacks at one hundred percent for most of the battle." Jadebolt spoke up as the group began heading back for the mountain in the distance.

"True. We need to find a way to carry more fuel. I'll get Yuki working on that too." Stormflight said.

* * *

"They're back!" Anashi exclaimed as the landing bay doors opened and the Warriors landed.

"Gingka! Are you alright? You had me worried sick when Yuki came back and said that you had told him to work on something to help you figure out how to defeat those robots!" Madoka exclaimed, rushing over to Gingka as soon as his boots touched the ground.

"I'm fine, Madoka." Gingka said quietly as his helmet retracted, although he looked exhausted.

"Come on, let's go down to the lounge and get you some rest." Madoka said, leaning her head against Gingka's shoulder and putting an arm around his waist to support him as she began walking towards the elevator.

"We should all get some rest. We don't know when the DNA will attack next, and we need to be ready." Aguma sighed.

"Agreed." The others muttered, scattering over the area.

* * *

"The DNA has taken over most of Europe. Julian and Excalibur have already fled to China, and they're going to pick up Wang Hu Zhong and Bao at Beylin Temple before coming here." Ryo reported as Gingka and Madoka entered the control room.

"Great, just great." Gingka sighed. "What about Team Dungeon and Lovushka?"

"Lovushka's in space right now. Dungeon's on their way, the DNA hasn't reached the U.S. just yet, but our data says that they're about to."

"And what about our Japanese allies that aren't here?"

"Tsubasa and Yu should be here any minute with anyone who was in Metal Bey City, and Hyoma's climbing the mountain as we speak."

"So everyone's on their way then… Good, good." Gingka muttered.

"You go rest. You look like you need it, and you've been working on this stuff for hours now." Ryo ordered.

Gingka opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and allowed Madoka to lead him downstairs.

* * *

"How do your jetpacks work, anyway?" Eiichi asked Yuki as the Anubis blader started laying out his tools.

"Rocket fuel. The reason the DNA hasn't been able to figure it out yet, probably." Yuki replied.

"Rocket fuel? How does that keep them from figuring it out? Wouldn't that be pretty obvious?"

"Not when it's this." Yuki said, pulling out two of the cylinders that fueled their rockets. "Each of these cylinders has a different substance in it, the two components of rocket fuel."

"How do you know which is which so that you don't put two of the same one in?" Eiichi asked.

Yuki grinned and pointed to the bottom of the cylinders. "Easy. Some are marked H, some are marked O. I just have to make sure i put one H and one O in each fuel pack."

"Why H and O? Why not one and two, or A and B?"

"Do you want a glass of water?" Yuki asked, putting the cylinders down and pulling out a glass from a cabinet.

"Uhh, i guess, why?" Eiichi asked.

Yuki grinned and carefully attached a tube to each of the cylinders, then turned a small knob, pouring the contents of the two and mixing them in the glass.

Eiichi raised an eyebrow in confusion as Yuki triumphantly placed the glass of liquid in front of him.

"There you go, water. That's our fuel."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Yuki grinned and held up the two cylinders. "H for Hydrogen, O for Oxygen. The two components of water, also used for rocket fuels. I combined them in a careful enough way that they wouldn't explode, but if i weren't as careful, these tubes would have become miniature rockets as they combined the two."

"You're not joking? Is that really water?" Eiichi asked.

In response, Yuki picked up the glass and took a sip. "Yup, it's water." he said, handing the glass to the teen.

"No way! That's so cool!" Eiichi exclaimed.

Yuki grinned. "Now i just need to make an analytical system and a flamethrower for our suits."

"Flamethrower?" Eiichi raised an eyebrow.

"Without making it dangerous." Yuki confirmed. "If you could go get Madoka to help me with the software, that would be great."

"On it." Eiichi said, turning and leaving the room.

"Next time, we'll be ready." Yuki muttered, sitting down at a nearby computer and beginning to type.


	5. In All Seriousness

**I'm back again! Miss me? XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Stormflight: The Final Battle, as i really have nothing else to say.**

* * *

"Helicopter now landing in landing bay."

"Guess i'd better get up there and see who's arrived then." Gingka sighed, getting off the couch in the lounge and heading for the elevator.

"Hey, Gingka! Back in action already, are we?" Benkei exclaimed as he stepped out of the helicopter.

"I wish we didn't have to continue this fight, but yes." Gingka replied.

"Well, it can't be helped." Tsubasa said.

"How many people did you bring?" Gingka asked, turning towards the elevator.

"Well, there's me, Benkei, Yu,, and then the rest of Wild Fang, who arrived in a plane this morning after hearing that the DNA was back and, apparently, after getting a call from Kyoya." Tsubasa replied.

"Good. Wang Hu Zhong is meeting up with Excalibur and coming here, and Team Dungeon is on their way as well." Gingka said.

"Metal Bey City was asking for you guys. We barely managed to sneak out without being seen and followed." Tsubasa said.

"Hmm…" Gingka growled under his breath. "We just don't have the forces as Warriors to get out there and take them down, with how widespread their attacks are. We need more people…"

"You'll do it. You're the Legendary Bladers, you've personally stopped threats from taking over the world five times now, and this time will be no different." Nile said.

"Glad to hear that you're apparently more confident than i am." Gingka muttered.

"Just don't get down. If you give up, what will the world do? You and the others are their only hope." Demure spoke up.

"Not me, it's all of us." Gingka said, turning to the group. "I can't save the world by myself."

"I think the Nemesis Crisis has already proven you wrong. You stood alone there." Tsubasa commented.

"Even there though, the world had my back. My power alone can't do it, but with the combined forces of everyone, we can do it." Gingka smirked. "Thanks for the pep talk, now let's get to work!"

"Awaiting orders, sir!" Benkei and Yu said, saluting.

Gingka laughed. "Get to the training room and train. Aguma's down there trying to figure out how to fight the DNA's new-and-improved robots."

"Yes sir!" Benkei and Yu said, disappearing into the elevator with Tsubasa, Demure, and Nile.

"More forces… Hmm…" Gingka muttered to himself as a light beeping noise and the landing bay doors opening informed him that Wang Hu Zhong and Excalibur had arrived. The two teams were soon sent down to the training room with the others, and Gingka headed back to the control room to check on the status of the DNA's invasion.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone, including Team Dungeon, was assembled in the training room. They were all in a circle around Gingka, who raised his hand for silence the moment everyone had arrived.

"As you guys already know, the DNA has returned and somehow now has the capabilities to attack the entire world at once. Unfortunately for us, we don't have enough supplies or people to counter such a widespread attack at once, and we don't have the resources to strike and take out one section at a time, then defend it. Honestly, we cannot do this alone, even with all of the people we have here. This time, it's different than when they had control of Japan. Then, we had the advantage of surprise, and we knew where their two main headquarters were located. This time, however, they have caught us by surprise, and have already taken control of many countries around the world. We cannot let them take all of the countries, or our battle is over and they've won the war."

"What do we do then?" Zero asked.

"The solution sounds simple, but it's going to be a lot harder than it sounds, unfortunately. We need to gather every blader we've ever met, every ally, rival, anyone you can find. Gather the bladers of the world. We need to organize them into a fighting force, or we will not be able to defend the world against the DNA. " Gingka replied.

"So, we all go back home, and get everyone to unite and fight against the DNA?" Masamune said.

"Exactly. It would probably be best to travel in groups of two, just to make sure that we don't lose one person and have no way of being notified about it." Gingka said. "Yuki, do you have those communicators we used last time?"

"Yeah, and their range has been intensified so that they will reach from anywhere to anywhere, no matter what the distance." Yuki said. "We will probably not have any other means of communication soon, as the DNA will be able to disable quite a few things."

"Good. Then let's get those passed out and get moving!" Gingka exclaimed. "Warriors, to the control room please."

* * *

As soon as the Warriors had all reached the control room, Gingka again began speaking.

"We're creating a literal army here, and an army needs generals. Aguma, i need you to come up with ten divisions, based on area or whatever you think best. This is a war, we're creating an army, and as the ten strongest bladers in the world, we're logically the generals, the ones everyone else will look up to. Make sense?"

The others standing around the room nodded solemnly.

"Alright then, Aguma, get to work, Yuki, if you can get back on those flamethrowers please, everyone else, just find something useful to do." Gingka said, sitting down in a nearby chair with a sigh as the others left and running a hand through his blazing red hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Madoka asked, stepping out of the corner and placing a hand on Gingka's shoulder, her turquoise eyes filled with worry.

Gingka looked up at the brunette and smiled sadly. "I didn't want to have to continue this. It's a neverending fight against the DNA, it seems. I'm not getting any younger, Madoka. I wanted to be able to just live the rest of my life in peace with you and the twins, yet here i am again, nearly forty and still dealing with these threats in person."

**(A/N: Doing the math, with the first Stormflight set in Shogun Steel, the second one a year later, the third fifteen years later, and this one a year after that, Gingka would be 38 here.)**

"But you're doing it brilliantly, in the way that only you can." Madoka replied. "At least you know the world still needs you."

"But this defeats the purpose of all that we worked for over twenty years ago." Gingka sighed. "We wanted the next generation of bladers to be able to defend themselves, and i honestly don't think they ever really got there, and as a result, the generation after them isn't as strong as it should be."

"It will be." Madoka said confidently. "Stop being such a downer, it's not like you at all. Come on, get yourself down to the training room and have Pegasus run a few laps."

Gingka's eyes brightened to their former blazing glory at the suggestion. "You'd better come down and bring the twins then."

Madoka laughed. "That's better. I'll send them down, now get going!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Madoka and the twins arrived in the training room, only to spot Gingka already occupied with smashing through opponent after opponent. Yu and Tsubasa were relaunching, joining a giant, endless battle royale.

"Now that's the Gingka we all know and love!" Madoka exclaimed, watching the redhead.

"Kyahh! Pegasus, Storm Bringer!" Gingka called.

"Again?!" Demure and Nile exclaimed.

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone!"

"Gahh! Scorpio!"

"Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!"

"Libra, Sonic Wave!"

"Striker, Flash of Lightning!"

"Foxe, Buster Tail!"

"Dodge it, Lyra!"

"Heaven and Earth Formation!"

"Great Mountain Formation!"

"Whoa!" An explosion ripped through the air as the special moves of all of the bladers collided ferociously. Everyone was flung back from the force of the explosion as the ground shook.

"Gingka? Everyone? Are you guys alright?" Madoka asked, scrambling to her feet and peering through the dust.

"We're all here." Wang Hu Zhong said as Chao Xin helped Mei Mei up.

"I think we just destroyed the training room." Masamune laughed as he helped Toby dig Zeo out of a pile of debris.

"No kidding." Benkei said, digging Nile and Demure out of another pile of debris as Tsubasa helped Yu up.

"Where's Gingka?" Madoka asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Tsubasa said, looking around.

"Gingka? Gingka, can you hear me?" Madoka shouted, looking around at the devastated training room. The entire tunnel, which the Warriors had taken a couple of hours to put up, was back in the pool, having splashed some of the water all over the floor. The rock climbing wall had fallen over and was smashed to bits.

"Where did he go?" Anashi asked.

"If he got blown straight back, that would put him…" Tsubasa trailed off and looked over at the pool, then back at Madoka, who paled and bolted for the pool.

"Gingka! Are you under there?" she asked.

"What happened down here?" Aguma asked, coming into the training room.

"We were battling, and we think Gingka is trapped under the fallen tunnels in the pool." Benkei replied.

"Uh-oh. Hang on!" Aguma exclaimed as his helmet slammed shut over his face and he took off.

"Benkei, catch!" he shouted, firing his cable through the first part of the tunnel that he could find poking above the edge of the pool.

"Now what?" Benkei asked once the grappling hook was grasped firmly in his hands.

"Hook it onto the rest of the cable at my wrist." Scythestrike said, landing next to Benkei, who quickly did as he was told.

"Now, try lifting this from the ends, anyone who can!"

Benkei, Tsubasa, Nile, and Da Xiang quickly ran over and grabbed the edges of the tunnel, then pushed it up as Scythestrike pulled from above.

"It's moving!"

"Keep it up!"

Madoka peered nervously underneath the moving tunnel section as the strong group of men shoved and heaved it up, trying to roll it out of the pool.

"Come on! Keep going!" Scythestrike encouraged, straining to pull up.

"We're all pushing as hard as we can!" the others grunted.

"Get in there!" Demure and Chao Xin slipped in and attempted to help.

"Come on! We've got to get it out!"

"My jetpacks are at full power! I don't have enough lift on my own!" Scythestrike grunted.

"Hang on, we've got it!" Dragonfang and Wildwind soon has their cables hooked around the tunnel section, which soon began moving. The six bladers at the sides pushed to the side as the tunnel rolled out of the pool.

"There!" Firearrow and Cosmicbark darted down and pulled Gingka out of the pool, setting the redhead down gently on the ground in a facedown position.

"Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed, rushing over to the redhead and kneeling next to him as he pushed himself up on his elbows, gasping for breath and coughing up water.

"I'm alright." the redhead coughed as Madoka helped him to a sitting position.

"Don't scare me like that again." Madoka sobbed, hugging the Pegasus blader.

"It's okay, Madoka. It's okay." Gingka murmured in Madoka's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good job guys." Aguma said as he landed next to the group of bladers still breathing heavily from their exertions.

"High fives all around!" Kenta exclaimed, high-fiving Yuki.

"I'll pass." Ryuga and Kyoya said in stereo.

"You two are no fun!" Chao Xin laughed.

"Nice quick actions. I'm glad i have you guys here." Gingka said, getting up and stepping over to the group.

"We're just glad that you're alright!" Kenta exclaimed, turning to the redhead.

"Well, only because you guys acted quickly." Gingka replied. "There's no way i could have gotten out of that myself. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Aguma replied as Anashi and Arashi practically tackled their father to the ground.

"Alright, everyone back to work." Gingka said, attempting to get up off the ground, but failing as the twins piled on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"Hey! Get off! I've got work to do here!"

Madoka laughed at the redhead's protesting and knelt down next to his head. "Oh, come on. Let's just relax for a while. The others can get the work done."

"Since when were you on their side?" Gingka grunted, trying to push his kids off of him.

"Guys, get off your father." Madoka ordered as she stood, chuckling.

"Aww." the twins faked disappointment as they rolled to the side, releasing Gingka, who instantly got up and dusted himself off.

"I've got to go get out of these wet clothes." Gingka muttered, heading for the elevator.

"We'll be waiting in the lounge." Madoka called.

"Alright, alright, i get the hint. Sheesh." Gingka replied as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Off we go then. Back to work, like he said." Aguma said, heading for the stairwell.

* * *

_I'm getting tired of this. No matter how many times i beat them, they always get back up. I guess their persistence is to be admired, but it's starting to get annoying. Seems as if there is no rest for me, now that I've saved the world so many times._

_All that i really want right now is to just be normal, to let someone else do the saving, but i can't. Everyone looks to me every time there's a threat, and there's no escaping it. Seems as if the only way i'd be able to truly escape this would be to die, but that's not an option. If i were gone, who would protect everyone? Who would protect Madoka and the kids? Not that i can't trust anyone, but, well, i don't, honestly. Even the other Warriors have their own interests, and although i could know that they would protect Madoka and the others, they wouldn't be able to replace me. Nobody can do that._

_I started this, and i have to see it through to the end. I started the Warriors, they're under my command, and i can't let them down. The world is waiting, and i can't let it down. I didn't let it down against Lightning L-Drago, against the Spiral Force, Nemesis, or the DNA the first two times, and i won't let it down now. The DNA will be defeated, and this time, i'll make sure that they can't come back. No more world threats. I can't take this anymore. I have the power of all of my friends and allies, the power of the entire world, all of it backing me, and as long as i can still fight, i won't back down, not one inch! The DNA can expect to hear more from me than from anyone else!_

_Just you wait, Argo. I, no, we are coming for you. You and all your allies. We'll get rid of you so that you can't even attempt to take over the world again. Whether this is a battle of beys, or a battle of technology, we will win! If ten isn't enough to stop you, then try twenty-three!_

_Twenty-three of us, uniting and commanding six billion. That will be enough. That… Will definitely defeat the DNA._


End file.
